


OroIta - Intentions as black as Coffee

by goddamnitaisha



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-07-04 05:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15834771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddamnitaisha/pseuds/goddamnitaisha
Summary: [non-massacre AU]  Orochimaru has a tipsy-drunk Itachi at his house. Orochimaru now takes a moment to enjoy the mental thrill of possessing him in anticipation of sex. This dom is thirsty as fuck.





	1. Chapter 1

 

“Go to my bedroom.” Orochimaru's voice didn’t waver. His expression didn’t flicker, and he also didn’t blink. 

This was a glimpse of how the Legendary Sannin Orochimaru had been during the Fourth Great Ninja War, how he was in the hospital E.R. (and the Fifth was absent from her medical duties), and how he was when he lead an ANBU Black-Ops assassination mission. He assumed total control, with just his voice and his unblinking eyes.

Itachi had seen his dominant side only once before, years ago, at a ANBU-ROOT combined mission. Orochimaru had become this dominant upon double-checking if his team was complete. That had been right before Orochimaru used Earth Style ninjutsu to split the earth. The tip of their cliff broke off. That chunk of rock was three-quarters of the village of missing nins in front of them. The burning village had tilted slowly, further and further, until it had plummeted into the sea.

There had been one survivor of the fall, a Kirigakure ninja. Orochimaru had ordered Itachi to throw a shuriken. Itachi had punctured the woman's lung, a sure death. Itachi hadn't wished to defy Lady Tsunade's general. Orochimaru had had wiped out all the targets, and the remaining ones had lost the will to fight. Orochimaru had neutralised the situation with mass-murder and hadn't blinked once. He didn't blink now. His yellow eyes seemed to ooze light in the dark hallway of his house. 

“Kneel in front of the bed. Knees on the floor. Hands behind your back. You wait there for me.”

Uchiha Itachi withdrew into himself, until his back to the wall. 

The Sannin were also notorious for drinking too much. Perhaps Orochimaru could drink more than a normal person, or perhaps he tricked Itachi with the liquor. Itachi was tipsy and ready to make , Orochimaru sounded awfully sober.

He hung his head, until his jaw almost touched his chest. And yet, it left just enough room to give the tiniest of nods. 

Then he went.

Orochimaru watched him walk away. The members of the Uchiha Clan were all like dansers. They moved so fluid, like water. More so than any regular ninja, they seemed to have perfect muscle control of their entire body, to match the speed of their eyes and minds. 

_Perhaps that’s why I want to take him over. I want to see what Itachi will look like upon losing that graceful poise._

A quivering Itachi slamming his hips back onto Orochimaru’s with such _need_ that Itachi lost all pace and rhythm, that was a nice thought. Orochimaru breathed in. He wanted to run his hands trough that perfectly styled hair, make it a mess. He wanted to put his fist in it, and feel the black tangles between his white fingers. He would make Itachi stop the clumsy thrusts. Pull number one on the hair, to make Itachi arch his back hollow. Another pull, to perfect the curve to a strain. He wanted to see the muscles in that narrow waist. And the third pull with a hand on Itachi's hip, to slowly lower him. Orochimaru would look down for the sight of that ass sliding over his cock, swallowing it up, until he was buried in to the hilt.

His own body was tense now. He strained to move. He locked the front door. He didn’t follow him into the bedroom. 

_I will let him sit for a moment, and shimmer in his own arousal. If he wants to leave, he will get up and go. But he won’t do that. Every second he stays there, is one more second where he repeats making the decision to stay._

Orochimaru set out to make himself a coffee. He was unhurried. He took off his green flack jacket. He hung the heavy thing on the only kitchen chair.

_One decision to stay per second. One minute of making coffee. Sixty seconds. Sixty times the decision to stay, that he wants this. He is drunk. Getting consent from drunk people is always troublesome iffy. This way, he will experience a moment of decision-making that he will be able to relive later... and praise or hate himself for. But he will remember._

That consent had been given with a minimal nod. Orochimaru would soon demand more than a nod from Hiashi. While the water boiled, he washed his hands in the sink. He cut his nails. He reached down into his trousers and got a few good strokes with his back against the kitchen counter, when the water was done boiling. He glanced at the clock.

 _One minute thirty seconds?_ _Itachi is holding up._ He smiled. _Good boy._

He took ice cubes from the freezer, and poured the boiling hot water over the instant coffee in a mug. He put the ice cubes in. He cooled the coffee by holding the side of the mug under the running tap. _It’s hot, but drinkable now._

Sipping, he went back to the bedroom. He looked down to the kneeling man, that gorgeous face. Itachi's eyes were black as old coins, as black as his coffee. His hair was perfectly combed back into a ponytail. It was probably morally questionable to wilfully manipulate a man in such a flustered drunk state. The Uchiha Police would have a say about this. But the Uchiha Clan never dealt with the police because they solved their inner affairs by themselves, and Orochimaru enjoyed ROOT immunity, so this breathtakingly gorgeous man was all his.  

_I can do **anything** to you. _

“Thank you for waiting.” He said, “Lift your chin. Look at me. No, not on my face. Black eyes here.” He meant the tent in his black trousers, which he briefly touched with his free hand. Then he pushed that hand against the door. 

It swung to a close. Then it shut, signalled by the definite, loud, click.

_I can do anything._


	2. Consent

“I needed your consent,” Orochimaru said. Speaking so quietly made Itachi intimidated, didn't it? Or perhaps this withdrawn shyness stemmed from being in Orochimaru's bedroom. “The fact you’ve remained here, means you’re willing to let me take care of you. I want to lead you down a path of pleasure, which requires some submission.”

He stepped closer. His toes were now on either side of Itachi’s knees, and the tent of his trousers was near Itachi’s face, almost touching. Orochimaru talked over Itachi’s head, at eyes at the blind wall. He studied the vastness of the white paint, and how the lantern light from the street made a deformed rectangle on the top part. He had to focus here. Or else he would think of Itachi’s warm breath was going through the fabric of his trousers. 

“If you, at any time, want to stop? Say  _stop_. It’s as easy as that.  If you are scared, worried, nervous? If you want to leave, you can leave. I won’t stop you.”

He put his hand on Itachi’s head. He stroke the hair back. His finger hooked on a strand, and he rubbed his thumb against it gently. So smooth. 

“But for now you will stay. I want you to trust me with your body… and with your mind. That’s not an easy task, for one so proud as you. So I will test you, and I will call you names. I will do things you don’t like. Those actions are to push you into a spiral of surrender, until all you focus on is the pleasure.“ 

He nipped his coffee again. 

“I’ll have to work hard on learning your reactions to see what you like. I need to be a little more awake to be attentive. So until I’ve finished my coffee, I want you to do some work. My waist band is elastic. I’m never wearing any underwear. Get my trousers to fall to my ankles. No -not with you hands– do it with your mouth. And then? Show me exactly how ‘heterosexual’ you are. Ku ku ku…”

“Answer this last question before you dive in, my dear. Do you have prior sexual experience, and what did or didn’t you like?”

Itachi didn't answer immediately. He leaned in, and bit into the fabric of the trousers to tug them down. It wasn't easy. The more he tugged on the left side, the tighter the elastic hooked around Orochimaru's right hip bone. Itachi moved his mouth there, and exhaled. Itachi's breath went right through the fabric.

The heat flowed over his intimate region, and it throbbed so pleasantly

Itachi sat up straight. The last hook that kept Orochimaru's trousers up, was the curve of his member. Itachi bit into the hem of the trousers without coming too close to the member. 

 _Shy boy._ Orochimaru took an ice cube out of his coffee with two fingers. He dropped it into the back of Itachi's neck, where it rolled down under the shirt and over his spine.

Itachi writhed. In order to get away from the cold behind him, the most natural reaction was to launch forward. His face mashed against the side of Orochimaru's cock, he wanted to lean back immediately, but by grabbing the trousers for stability, he only pulled them down. 

They flopped to Orochimaru's ankles.

Orochimaru grinned wide.

Itachi wanted to lean back.

Orochimaru put his hand on Itachi's face, and pressed it against his groin. He laughed softly, a quiet 'fu fu fu...', and he released the pressure. With his thumb, he moved some strands of Itachi's face away. 

Itachi looked like he didn't know what to do with this situation. He was inexperienced.

"Itachi-kun," Orochimaru fished the second ice cube from his coffee. He held it up between three fingers. "I will put this between your buttocks to melt there if you don't reply."

Itachi cleared his throat quietly. He kept his eyes averted while he straightened up once more. His breath was hot against Orochimaru's rigid dick, which he should be able to smell by now. He flushed faintly at putting words to things he had never before spoke of out loud. “I’ve  _had_ someone, I’ve been  _filled_ , I’ll be fine.”

Orochimaru looked at the strand of black hair that he had kept between his thumb and pointer finger. Then he let go. He followed it as it fell against Itachi’s shoulder. Now he finally looked down to see the sight in front of him.

Uchiha Itachi. On his knees. His posture was upright, his shoulders broad, and a tent in Itachi's trousers. That blush was telling, but not as telling as how he was looking away from Orochimaru’s member, which now twitched with every drum of his heart.

“Good," Orochimaru said. "Virgins are boring and passive. They don't talk about what they like. Your prior experience makes you attractive to me. You will be wonderful,” Orochimaru said. “-because you are in my care.”

He dipped his pointer and middle fingers into his lukewarm coffee. And then he reached down. With his thumb against Itachi’s chin, he turned his pretty face back to the bared cock. “I told you to look over here,” he said. “I don’t care that you’re embarrassed. When I say you should do something, you follow my order. I will reward you.”

Two coffee droplets hung from his fingers, and he put them on Itachi’s lips. He pushed past them, past the sharp teeth, and into the warm mouth. He felt the wet tongue. He had to be patient but it was so difficult to be patient when he was this aroused. Right now, he wanted to do only one thing, but he wanted to drag this out for as long as he could.

“I will guide you. I will teach you. Step one, use your lips to cover your teeth. Then suck the coffee from my fingers. Press your tongue against the underside, make sure all the flavor is gone…” His voice became lower, and raspier with a desire. Orochimaru had stopped blinking, and now he just stared down. “…withdraw until you are sucking at my fingertips. Push forth until you’re sucking my knuckles. There you go. Just like that. Yesss. You’re a natural.”

He withdrew his fingers, put them in Itachi’s hair. He made a fist in the hair. He steered his mouth to his own cock. The moment those soft lips touched the head, he grew tense. He pulled Itachi by the hair and looked down to watch his own cock slowly disappear into that mouth. He let out a hiss.

Uchiha-sama… sucking me off. What a sight!

**Author's Note:**

> Please reward me a comment telling me what you liked.  
> Then I learn what parts I write well, and will use my good skills in next oneshots!


End file.
